Dreams Differed
by MyMoonMaiden
Summary: He sought revenge on the woman that denied his clan such peace. She sought revenge on the same woman that never gave her the love and attention she desired, though she was under the spell of Wiseman. Prince Saphir goes to Black Lady with a proposition to help give her power to defeat Neo Queen Serenity, but what happens when the two begin to grow close in such little time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm back! This is a little thing I've been working on since last year with someone. I'll give you more details at the end though but just know a friend of mine wrote out Saphir's part while I did the Black Lady**

**BS:** Their long awaited vision had become jaded. A kingdom of peace tattered in the hands of invasion. Four brave soldiers of the future expanding their life source just to protect the well-being of a sovereign queen. What was this all for? What is the use of victory - what is the use of claiming a home with no life to enjoy? It was a desolate barren land embedded in divine crystal. Safir remembered a dream he once had - the same he often had of his youth:

A flower glowing radiantly in the surfacing soil of dark Nemesis. His powerful brother had vowed to him to restore that beauty they once were blessed before the banishment bestowed by Neo Queen Serenity. It was a cold and morose way to live for those many years - striving to climb up and rebuild from the cracks in the aftermath of their fall.

But this dream had become taint. A new face came into the fray soliciting false promises and hopes - bewitching the brother he admired so. Safir spoke out full of sorrows as their bond somehow waned from personal to more professional. His voice cast in the shadow of another: Wiseman. Yes, this was the vessel that single-handedly took away an aspiration of beauty and peace and came to endorse a tragedy that they had never intended.

SAFIR!

A powerful voice called out, startling the younger male out of his recollecting daze. It was his brother, whom despite everything, he still admired with a full heart. His lips pressed to a frown and he would look up at the Prince. Collecting the stirring emotions within, he composed himself thus speaking.

"I am fine, Nii-san. You do not need to worry about me." He paused almost immediately, hence taking in the fact that Wiseman and a newer edition to the Black Moon clan had not been present in the private quarters. Pricing hues of cerulean glanced up at the older as he made a cunning proposition. "I will be in the process of experimentation and I am in need of a powerful specimen. How about I volunteer Black Lady? She has more than proved her potential with taking on the Sailor Senshi, single-handedly. She would prove to be beneficial to our cause." He gave a partial lie - perhaps Dimande was not thinking the way Safir was at the time, which was all of Wiseman's doing, but he wanted nothing more than to execute their original cause. This was for the sake of their dreams - for the sake of their future to come.

Dimande agreed to this and allowed him to do his pleasing.

Walking down the corridors in victory of his first act, the young Prince looked up at the dark reactor that seemed to be more active as of late. When originally creating it, he never did imagine for it to wax to such a high altitude. Staring, awestruck by the view, he would give a sigh. This wasn't right - he just knew it. He had to somehow stall this uproar in energy, without it being all that noticeable.

Navy gloved hands extended out before him as he would muse a single tile of the floors formatting from it's place, floating up to him and parting links to reveal the reactor chip embedded within. If he took the chip, his plan would be ruined from the start as it would not be too long that Wiseman or Dimande would notice. Instead, he removed his right hand glove and scratched the surface of the reactor chip so that it would not read properly. Returning the chip back to it's embedding and allowing the tile back to it's formatting, the dark crystal activated once more, flickering with high and low spikes as if there were a glitch in the system. He nodded to himself. This will do.

He turned away and walked down the halls once more, placing his glove back to his hand. He was sure that Black Lady would be somewhere in the presence of Wiseman. Pushing out the heavy set of marble double doors, the Prince peered into the large room for it's contents, catching glimpse of Wiseman, himself. Gesturing a humbled bow, the prince would speak.

"Upon your request, might I have a word with Black Lady? You see, I have come up with a new alchemic discovery that will ode to our definite grasp of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou." His hues locked onto the ominous glow beneath the hood of the mysterious figure, watching as he caressed the crystal ball and give off an indifferent humming sound.

It was clear that Wiseman did not favor Safir all that much, sensing he was not entirely entranced by his words. The cloaked figure would give an unnoticeable shrug of the shoulders, speaking out to him with a lingering suspicion. "Ask her for yourself. There should be no problem unless you're up to something…." That eerie voice mused in a mocking way, causing Safir to loathe just a fiber more than the norm. He closed his eyes and chocked back that hatred for the time being. "Very well, Wiseman." He walked from the quarters and pondered where exactly that Rabbit could have gone at a time like this. He sighed softly and decided he should make a pit-stop at his room first just to be sure he had not been forgetting anything.

**BL:** Slowly The female was pacing around the corridors a wicked yet beautiful smile on her face "heh...heh...hmmhmmhmm" she snickered and placed her hand to her mouth two fingers touching the ruby tinted lips "this new body gives me glorious and terrifying powers...just what I need to dispose of those annoying Senshi and their precious queen." she walked over to the end of the corridor and leaned against the wall her back arched in a way with her foot sliding up the wall in it's black heel.

"That wretched Neo Queen Serenity will regret never loving me, she and those pesky sailor soldiers of hers! Never showing any care or devotion...to their future queen...how dare they" she began gritting her teeth together the anger in her body making her blood boil and the power of the black crystal making her dark aura stronger than before "No one cares for you, and so I will take my anger and use it to Help destroy...make everyone suffer like they did me!"

The girl slid her leg back down and the slit in her tight fitting black dress now covered her body, Since taking the power from the black crystal she no longer looked like the Chibiusa everyone knew. She was a beautiful, yet horrifying adult her crescent moon was now turned upside down and now black. A sign of the dark moon kingdom, she did indeed join forces with Wiseman, and both Prince Dimande and Prince Safir. Not taking much liking to either one when she joined she mostly kept to herself unless she was called by wiseman to go and attack earth.

She also grew powers now, being able to use powers of the black crystal and shoot lightning at her enemies, which came in handy when she fought the Sailor Senshi, She reached up and ran her fingers through her floor length sugar pink hair and then her mind was cut off suddenly as flashbacks haunted her, taunting her memory. "Chibiusa, get up!, you wretched little girl" her mother saying things like those made her shake her head "Do as your mother says wench!" her father just as cold hearted and mean. "No...no...no.. Stop IT!" she said in anger using her lightning to shock her memory clean.

She decided it was time to return to the quarters before wiseman would call upon her slowly approaching the chambers she walked inside looking off to the side with a cold stare to Prince Dimande, "humph wretched men" she would say before sitting down on a sofa glaring around with her cherry eyes before she seen one of the group was missing. "Dimande! where is your brother?" she asked turning her head to him and her eyes glowed for a moment. Seeing as if the prince wasn't going to talk she slid up rather annoyed.

"fine then if you insist on not talking i'll go find the brat myself!" she would say slamming the door as she now was back out in the corridor walking around towards where the reactor rested, she didn't have to look long before she seen the figure approaching, apparently in search of something "So you decide to finally appear don't you?, just where have you been Safir" she would say with a cold stare leaning up to look into his cerulean hues.

The girl also had a dream, but it was dark now and hidden away with Wisemans power, before she was transformed the girl dreamed of becoming a real lady and a great queen, she wanted to rule like her mother and be loved by everyone, but Wisemans magic fed her lies, lies of being hated, unloved, not wanted. This drove Chibiusa to become Black Lady but they would know her as Rabbit, at least she heard Dimande and Safir call her that once

**BS:** The echoing of his steps would slowly wane to a halt, upon hearing a set of another which created rhythm with his own. Now, standing in place down the long dark halls of ocean tinted walls of black, he would catch sight upon the specific other he had been musing to see. Her tone whilst addressing him was not entirely flattering, thus the prince clenched his fist in a mild scowl. He stopped. No. He had a personal mission to accomplish.

His lips curled up to a mild smile, almost content. Ah, the ploy he had played was genuine, despite him clearly being a terrible liar as he was always seen through when he attempted in such. He slowly raised his hand to tend to the back of his head in a rubbing fashion.

"Yes, I have gotten tied up in some personal work. Is there something you are needing? In fact - I was heading in search of you to ask for your cooperation in an experiment of mine."

His oceanic hues locked onto her deep auburn shades, gazing as he if he were trying to decipher the mix of emotions that stirred within the vessel. Upon observations of past battles with the Senshi, he could tell she was rather unstable when it came to her emotions - this would be a personal note that he would keep for later use, if need be. It baffled him a bit as he mentally evaluated her only to find that she and he were rather similar on many accords: neglect, loneliness ... no voice that held significance. This is what they were plagued with. He closed his eyes and averted the direction of his head to the side, forcing back those terrible thoughts along with a more terribly horrifying clause:

Let's run away together... We'll build a new dream where you and I will pacify this anguish we feel...

He snapped out of his daze and slid his hands down, hooking them at the hemming of his pockets. With an upward tilt of the head, those piercing hues would narrow once more - putting on his 'serious' face. And slowly he would strut; one step over the other, circling the female counter like a shark to an open mound of flesh. His voice was then heard, vocals stoic as if he had better things to do - had he shown true interest, he knew the other would have been liable to decline.

"As you know by now, I am a well prodigious alchemist. My drive to create much better compositions of my work rushes through my veins as the dreams of the Black Moon Clan's resolution. By all means, I will achieve just that - which is why I am here to propose an offer quite possible to your liking. How would you like to be the specimen of a few experiments? You see, I have a thesis that I'm absolutely confident in. Your benefit upon this: You'll have an even greater power, by far exceeding that of Neo Queen Serenity. As well all know, people bow to the superior. And they will regret ever shunning you."

His words carried an iambic quality about them, almost as if he spouted poetry or an inauguration. This was not shocking as he was practically the right hand man of his endearing brother. Arms slowly raised to cross about his broad chest and a single tapping of the right foot, awaiting for her response to all this. A perfectly arched brow raised, intrigued.

"Well, Black Lady? The choice is yours."

**And this is the end of Chapter 1**

**Alright viewers and readers I owe you an explanation correct? This is actually a roleplay I was doing on with a friend of mine who roleplays Prince Saphir/Blue Saphir/Sapphire ect. you know who he is by now I hope. Anyway me and my friend were talking about fanfiction one day and she said –yes the one that is roleplaying saphir is a girl- we should turn our roleplay into a fanfiction. Thus why you now have this before you and I hope you are enjoying it!**

**Now you'll be seeing a BS and BL before new sections in the story those will tell you who it is that wrote out that certain part. BS being Saphir and BL being Black Lady**

**I'll let you all take a moment to sink this pairing into your minds and if you like it please leave a review because I'll be posting the rest as soon as I break it down into chapters!**


	2. Moonie Update!

Surprise! .

Hello fellow Moonie followers oh how I have missed you soo~ I have some good news for all of you. Today as of June 19th, 2013 I will begin making my comeback into the fanfiction world continuing "Worth Everything" and a NEW My Candy Love story once again involving my favorite little nerd. For those wondering about Frozen Love, I'm debating if the story should go on or not because at the moment I don't see things brewing in my head for the story. I'm also gonna begin the rewriting of my first fanfiction "A Merry Candy Christmas!" after all the critique I was given the first time. Now you're probably wondering why I've posted these in all my current stories available right? Well if you guys ever wonder whats up or how I'm doing I've made a page on facebook! If you go to facebook go up to the search box and just type in My Moon Maiden and I should pop up. I'll be posting spoilers, giving frequent updates, and other things since I'm on there a lot. But this is it for now, so since I know about ninety-nine percent of us use facebook go find and like the page! I love you all keep your creativity flowing~!

-Moonie


End file.
